Accidents
by violet-phoenix-rose
Summary: Being curious and accident-prone was bad enough, but when Tonks accidentally ends up in the TARDIS, things get crazy...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Not going into the huge explanation for how I came up with this, 'cause it's pretty darn epic. For now, all you've gotta know is that this is a Doctor Who / Harry Potter crossover set soon after Season Four and in the middle of OotP. Confused yet? Just stay tuned...

------

If it weren't for my genetics, it would've been a pretty good week. Unfortunately for me, though, I was the niece of a woman most people considered the biggest psych case ever. This was normally not a huge deal, but given that said psych case had just managed to escape from what was believed to be the most secure place in our world, it was getting in the way. Trust me - people look at you strange if you're the third cousin twice removed of someone like that, and I was a lot closer on the genetic tree.

The point is, all the crap I was getting on account of that had gotten to me. Lesson Number One - when I'm preoccupied with stuff, my normally accident-prone nature goes to a whole new level. _Everything _is hazardous when I'm in one of my moods, even the stuff that _no one_ trips on/manages to nearly get killed by. Under normal circumstances, the only things I tripped on with some regularity were umbrella stands and any objects being used as umbrella stands; under these, my normal magnetism seemed completely harmless. Yeah, it was starting to be one of those weeks where the world seems to hate you, and I was hoping that a Saturday off work would bring me back to normal. Too bad I was wrong...

I was walking home after having gone out for coffee alone - home, in this case, being a flat in the London suburbs - when I turned into a human speedbump. Again. Because my life _obviously_ wasn't quite bad enough. And to make matters even worse, the person I'd managed to knock over was of the sort I usually cross the street to avoid. Let's just say that there are people in this world who _really_ don't appreciate being knocked over by klutzy pink-haired girls like me, and I've learned how to tell who those people are.

But it gets even better! I'm not normally all that perceptive, but I'd managed to notice three things - the guy I thought I'd tripped was still on his feet, he was standing in front of a police box that I'd never seen before, and both the man and the police box seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. That's when things started to get interesting...

"I'm so sorry," I said, walking over to the man and hoping desperately that he wasn't the type who thinks odd-looking people have issues or something. "For nearly knocking you over, I mean." Great. I was now tripping over my words and coming across like a total idiot. My day was getting better by the second!

"No problem," the man replied, taking my hand and shaking it. I was guessing that he'd seen some real weirdoes before, 'cause he didn't look the least bit phased by my bubblegum-pink hair. "I'm the Doctor, and you are?"

For a brief second, I wondered how I should introduce myself. The easy option, what I would've done with basically anyone else, was to give my surname and send him a death glare if he looked like he was about to ask about it. Yeah, that'd be fine, I decided. No harm in going by your usual name with someone you've just met, right? "Tonks," I said, trying to focus my annoyance into a look that said something along the lines of don't-freaking-ask. "Hey, do you have any idea where that police box came from?"

Now I was on the receiving end of a don't-ask look, but I didn't just walk away and leave the guy alone. He apparently knew that I wasn't bugging off until I got some sort of answer, so he gave the most generic one possible. "It's a long story..." he said, his words coming just seconds too late. By the time I understood what'd just happened, I was inside the police box... which, because my luck is just that bad, was not actually anything remotely resembling a police box. As a matter of fact, whatever the hell it was, it was large than my flat, except it didn't look it from the outside. At least I was used to the concept of stuff being bigger inside than it looks; otherwise, I probably would've freaked out. As it was, this was pretty darn cool.

Cue me losing my balance at exactly the wrong time - when I'm maybe two feet from a panel of buttons. You can figure out exactly what happened - I went flying, I landed front-first on the buttons, and the door of the thing swung shut. I had no idea what was going on, but here's what I did know: I'd just done something that no one was supposed to do, I was seemingly trapped in some sort of building with a guy I'd just met, and there was a really weird lurching feeling. We're talking the same general feeling you'd get if you were in an elevator and it plummeted ten floors in just as many seconds, except without the feeling of going down. No such luck - though I've never had any love for elevators, that feeling would've been quite the improvement.

Finally, after probably two minutes, the feeling stopped and the police-box/building/whatever seemed to skid to a halt. "What the hell just happened?" I asked, hoping this was something totally normal that he did every day. "More importantly, where the hell _are_ we?" Now, I don't usually swear a lot, but that was the only way to explain how scared/curious I was about the last two minutes. Curiousity... God, if I wasn't so curious, my life would be so much simpler!

You know the four worst words to hear when you're in my situation and want nothing more than to know where you are? "I have no idea..."


	2. Chapter 2

Any normal girl in my situation would've freaked out. Hell, I was about an inch from freaking out, and I had a huge tolerance for weirdness. This chain of events - meeting a guy who treated me half-decent after I nearly killed him, ending up inside something that looked like a police box but _wasn't_ a police box, ruining the poor guy's life in record time... it was bizarre, and that was by _my _standards! If my mum ever found out about this, which I sincerely hoped she wouldn't, I'd _never_ hear the end of it. Normally I was the kind of girl who got to know someone before sending their whole world up in smoke, but like I said, this was record time, and I wasn't proud of myself.

Being the curious little cretin that I usually am, I decided that it would be a good idea to head for the door and answer my question myself. Yeah, I was clearly an example of bad judgement, but it wasn't like I had the chance to notice how I was acting. All I wanted was to know where I was, and if it led to me having a shouting match with this guy, who clearly knew _exactly_ what was going on, then so be it! It wasn't like I had anything to lose - hell, that was the only reason I managed to appear somewhat sane, despite the fact that I was beginning to panic.

As you can probably tell, my normally bad luck was getting worse by the second. I made a mad dash for the door, but the guy got there before I did. (Yes, I know he'd introduced himself as The Doctor, or something like that, but until I got to the bottom of my current situation, I wasn't calling him anything.) Clearly he did a lot of running, I decided, since there was no other explanation for him making it there before me. I'm usually a half-decent runner, except for my lack of balance, but short distances are pretty easy for me.

"Am I ever going to find out where we are?" I asked, but I was exactly three seconds too late. By the time I started yapping, he'd opened the door, and I just about got the shock of my life. I peered out the door and saw something that was clearly not London - or, for that matter, anywhere on Earth. Unless I was hallucinating, which I still hadn't ruled out as a possibility, we were on the moon. Oh my god, we were on the MOON! "Okay, whoever you are, you have some explaining to do!" I snapped, turning my head and glaring at the guy, who seemed totally unphased by this whole scenario. Why was I getting the feeling I wasn't the first girl who'd reacted like this? "Just tell me how this happened, okay?" For extra emphasis, and since I had very limited control over it anyways, my hair turned an insanely bright shade of red.

"Alright, alright!" he replied as he shut the door. I was guessing that I was starting to become really annoying. That didn't surprise me, as I'd figured out by then that every half-decent guy I ever crossed paths with thought I was insane. Then it kinda hit me - I'd just broken a major rule by unintentionally Morphing in front of someone who had no idea what I was doing, and he didn't know what to make of me. "You're a shapeshifter, right?"

"No such luck," I muttered, deciding that if he was going to be annoyed with me, it was going to be mutual. "I'll explain later. Now, back to _my_ problem - what just happened! I've clearly got no way of getting back home, which means I've got nothing but time on my hands, so I don't care how long it takes. Just tell me what the hell happened and what this contraption does."

He looked at me for a few seconds, probably trying to decide the best way to explain what was going on. I've gotta admit that as weird as the last five minutes were, they were also pretty damn awesome, and hopefully he could tell that I was really curious. "Both your questions are connected," he finally said. "This 'contraption'... well, it's called the TARDIS. It can go anywhere in time, and anywhere in the entire universe. Luckily, we're not somewhere dangerous. Last time someone did something like what you did, we wound up in a parallel universe.."

"Parallel universe?" I snapped. For a few moments I'd been thinking that I might actually get an explanation, but what did I get instead? More questions that needed asking! "Last time? Do I even want to know? Look, I don't care about what's going on; I just want to get back to London, where I belong." I was always a bad liar, and going by what happened next, I was pretty sure he could tell.

"I have a better idea," he countered, peaking my interest in the whole nightmare that seemed to be his life. "How about you come with me? Just one trip, and then I'll take you back."

How was I going to say no to that? "Sounds like fun," I replied, totally unaware of what would end up happening to me in the very near future. Typical me - rushing into stuff before I have the least idea what's going on... yeah, that had happened before, but never to this much of an extent.

"Alright, just hold onto this." He motioned to something that looked like a handle - obviously he'd figured I was a klutz and he didn't want me interfering. I did as I was told, grabbing the handle-like thing about a second before the whirring sound started again...

------

A/N: The insanity begins! Sorry I've taken so long to update; I held off on writing this bit until I figured out where I was going with the fic. I still haven't quite decided what's next, so if you have any suggestions, please let me know!


End file.
